


Imagined Worth

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Humor, Lust, M/M, Submissive Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has certain...kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagined Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Заоблачная цена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540974) by [Crazy_Maestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro), [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Заоблачная цена](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813290) by [Crazy_Maestro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro), [Star_Wars_dark_Side](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side)



Kylo smiled to himself as he watched the way Hux sat back in bed. He propped himself up against the headboard, a cigarette held between two fingers as he looked down at the data pad in his lap. Occasionally the cigarette was slipped between his lips and he inhaled deeply, purple smoke flowing from his nostrils with a soft exhaling sigh. “...You're beautiful,” he said.

The redhead spared Kylo a small glance, snorting as he looked back down at his work. “You're only saying that because we just finished fucking,” he countered.

“No, I mean it.”

“Right...” Hux snorted.

Kylo considered a moment and then smiled as a wicked idea came to him. Slowly he inched himself closer to his lover, stopping once their shoulders were touching before leaning in, his mouth close to Hux's ear. “I think...you're so beautiful...that I would buy you...” he whispered.

The reaction was almost immediate. Hux's eyes started to burn a bright pink and he coughed, trying and failing to focus on his work. “Kylo...”

Kylo reached underneath the blanket, rested a hand on Hux's hip. He kneaded the flesh beneath his fingers, forcing a soft moan out of the other's mouth. “Can you imagine it, General? You on display? Naked save for a thin scrap of green cloth tied low around your hips in mockery of modesty? Would you stand there willingly or would they have to put you in chains, I wonder?”

“Chains,” Hux croaked without thinking.

“Naughty...” Kylo teased before continuing, “A price projected over your head. The price going up with every rise of a bidder's hand...”

“Ren...”

He removed his hand from the other's hip, humming as he ran his fingers through Hux's hair. “And such a rare colored head it is too. Red hair? Blue eyes? I'd pay a small fortune to have you all to myself.” He smiled at the way Hux's eyes became half-lidded and he ran a hand down the front of his throat, holding it once he got to the bottom, locking eyes with him. “I'd collar you right in front of everyone to let them know you were mine,” he hissed. “A thick and heavy one to serve as a constant reminder to you.”

“Yes...”

“Ready to go again?” Hux smiled and Kylo purred, throwing back the sheets. “Show me that you were worth the money spent on you!”


End file.
